What Happens at the Airport Stays at the Airport
by B. Michelle
Summary: Steve and Danny's flight was postponed, so they decided to have a little fun to pass the time. McDanno Slash.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own this show. I am just having some fun with the characters.

**Author's Note:** I'm still new to this fanfiction world so be kind and constructive with your reviews. Thank you!

**What Happens at the Airport Stays at the Airport**

_Steve and Danny were sitting in Newark Airport after visiting Danny's parents for New Year's. It was snowing heavily outside with no sign of letting up. After sitting in the airport boarding lounge for hours; Steve looked over at the arrivals and departures board. "All flights to Honolulu are postponed 2 hours."_

"Damn, looks like we are stuck here for a few more hours!" Danny didn't respond to Steve's comment because "shockingly" he was fast asleep in his chair. "Danny….Danny….DANNO!"

"WHAT, you pineapple lovin' Navy SEAL!" Danny said with his eyes still closed. "I was in the middle of a dream where I never moved to Hawaii and still lived in a place where I could get a decent slice." Danny was sleepishly rambling when he noticed the infamous McGarrett smirk on Steve's face.

"What is that smile for Steven?"

"Oh, I was just thinking how big of a liar you are!"

"Oh do tell! What exactly I am lying about?"

"The fact that you still hate Hawaii even after all this time."

"That my friend is nothing but the truth!"

"Okay Danno, but if you never moved to Hawaii, you would have never met me." Steve paused. "And you love me!" Steve winked and leaned in so close to Danny that he could feel Steve's hot breath on his neck.

Danny never turned his head to face Steve, but instead spoke as if he was sitting in front of him. "Yes, that is true, but you speak as if that is a positive thing. If I had never met you, I would never had been shot and blown back through a window or had gotten boat jacked at gun point," Danny stated trying to ignore the musky smell emanating from Steve's body and the quickening of his breath. Still at an inappropriately close distance to Danny's peach colored face, Steve responded with a groan and toothy grin to Danny's resisting statement.

"You know Steven, if you lean over any closer you're gonna be in my lap."

"Maybe that's the point," Steve said with a slight tilt of his head and a raise of his eyebrow. Danny couldn't believe Steve was "trying something" at an airport for God's sake!

"Now is not the time Steve!" A hurt puppy dog look came over Steve's face and Danny couldn't help but feel bad. Steve knew what that face did to him.

"I don't know Danny, I thought since we had a few hours to kill we could have a little fun to pass the time."

"Steve what did you think was gonna happen…..that I was gonna fuck you in front of all these people in the airport?" Danny wouldn't let Steve know that actually the thought was appealing to him. In fact his heart began to race and his breath hitched at the thought of ripping every single item of clothing off of that beefy exterior showing his beautiful partner in all his glory, but he wasn't in the mood to be arrested for lude conduct and indecent exposure. Again Danny's mind wandered at thought of pushing Steve on the floor, rubbing his hands up and down his tattooed biceps and kissing him until both of their lips were red and raw. When Danny finally broke free from his fantasy he noticed Steve still hadn't responded and was slouched in his chair attempting to cover his erection with his luggage. Steve also had his "pouty face" on which for some odd reason turned Danny on.

"Awww… Steve come on! You know what that face does to me." Danny just stared at Steve who had his full pink lips stuck out and head tilted toward the floor. "So what did you have in mind?" Danny was already hot and bothered from his airport fantasy and then Steve's face sent him over the edge- he needed a release. Steve's mood instantly changed with Danny's submission.

"I know!" Steve smugly stated as he sat up from seat and pulled his mouth into a smile that made his ever-changing blue eyes sparkle. A dumbfounded look came across Danny's face as Steve grabbed his hand and nearly yanked him out of his chair. Danny was nearly in a sprint behind the larger man.

"Where the hell are we going?"

"Be patient Daniel and you'll see."

Danny looked up and saw that they were headed to the men's bathroom at the other end of the terminal. "Really Steve, a bathroom? What are we….teenagers?" Steve ignored Danny's comment and dragged him into the bathroom. The door slammed behind them and Steve looked around to make sure no one was around. He then nudged Danny out of the way and locked the bathroom door. Steve latched onto Danny's svelte arms and they stumbled back so quickly that Danny would have fell if Steve wouldn't have been holding on to him. They crashed into the wall which knocked the paper towel dispenser sideways and cracked one of the cream tiles on the wall.

Steve was silent as he pinned Danny's arms against the wall and pushed his swollen bulge against Danny's leg. "My, my, someone is getting ahead of themselves." Steve removed both his hands from Danny's arms and leaned into him placing his hands on the wall behind Danny. Once again Steve's face was within inches of Danny's face.

"You really need to learn about personal space Steven!" the blonde exclaimed as his sky blue eyes darted back and forth examining every indentation and crease on the other man's face. In spite of Danny's comment, Steve wistfully blew into Danny's ear after a quick nibble of his earlobe. A pleasurable moan slipped from Danny's thin lips as he just let himself sink into the curvature of Steve's body. He was so consumed in the moment that he didn't even notice when Steve ripped his shirt off-buttons falling to the tiled floor.

"You are an animal! You're gonna have to buy me a new shirt"

A cocky grin came upon Steve's breathless lips. "Oh, but I'm your animal that will use his marvelous sewing skills to fix said shirt." Steve gave a quick wink and removed his hands from the wall running his calloused fiery fingers down the small of Danny's icy back which made the smaller man quiver. His hands then settled on the rim of Danny's tugging them down in one swift motion. That is when Steve noticed the enormous erection Danny was sporting, but he continued to fondle every inch of him other than his cock. All of a sudden Danny pulled Steve down by his shirt collar holding him so close that their noses were touching. Steve was baffled; he was used to being in control of the situation.

"Woah, Danny, why so aggressive?" Steve said playfully as he attempted to catch his breath.

Danny whispered "Well, now it seems unfair that you have almost completely undressed me, but you are still fully clothed my dear Steven."

"So what are you gonna do about that Danno?" Steve seductively queried as Danny spun him around and pinned him against the wall. Danny leaned into Steve with his body-he may not have been as monstrous as Steve, but he was strong enough to pin him without much effort.

"Mmmmmm….Danny," Steve growled as Danny rubbed his hands up and down Steve's clothed body. His nipples could be seen through his thin V-neck shirt which prompted Danny to take Steve's shirt and rip it straight down the middle. "Damn it Danny, you ripped…." Steve was cut off when Danny placed his mouth over his erect nipples massaging them with his tongue.

"Ah…OOOOOH…. Danny! " Steve couldn't wait any longer; he yanked his own cargo pants off in desperation. He had been ready to go since the waiting room, so he grabbed Danny under his muscular thighs and effortlessly lifted him on top of the sink. Both were glistening with sweat as their lips finally crashed together repeatedly. Huffing and puffing Steve's lips left Danny's just to rest on his neck-licking and sucking away as Danny cried out like a little school girl.

"Oh, Steveeeee-ven!" Steve glanced up with a seductively evil smile as the focus of his lips shifted downward biting at Danny's nipples and then rubbing his open mouth on Danny's covered bulge.

"Oh, it's not time for that yet…." Steve pulled off what was left of Danny's shirt and Danny did the same to Steve's. Steve leaned in toward Danny panting with sweat rolling off of his long, dark lashes. They're eyes locked for a moment which expressed those three words Danny knew Steve had difficulty saying. Danny responded to Steve's gaze with an "I love you too." A soft smile crept onto Steve's face, but not before Danny placed his lips onto his. This kiss wasn't as heated and intense as the one before. It was sweet and tender and it expressed a mixture of emotions in one simple movement. Soon Danny leaned in harder penetrating the barrier of Steve's lips with his tongue. Steve let out a silent gasp. They were both on the brink, but they enjoyed teasing each other until they couldn't stand it anymore. Steve forcefully took Danny's legs and wrapped them around his naked hip bones. He then lifted Danny off the sink and shoved him against the bathroom stall. In that short distance, their lips never lost contact until Danny gasped in need of some air.

"Be careful babe. I know you have all that Super Seal adrenaline running through you, but…." Danny only managed to get out those words before Steve let Danny's legs slowly slide down to the floor. Danny thought he had offended Steve because the vigorous kissing ended, but then he felt a strong tug on his underwear. A warm tingly sensation came over Danny when he felt Steve's lips around his package. Steve moved his mouth up and down swirling his tongue around the tip. As Danny released he exclaimed "Ahhhhhh….yessss! Tongue of a god!" Steve looked up and beamed and that's when Danny realized that he said the last part aloud. He was never going to hear the end of that.

Steve licked his lips, got off his knees, and then made eye contact with Danny. "A god huh?" he said with a smug grin on his face.

"Shut-up!"

"My turn?"

"Your turn babe!" Danny slowly sank to his knees and Steve shimmied off the barrier that was his boxer briefs.

_Throughout Steve and Danny's hour long jaunt the people in the boarding lounge were becoming uncomfortable with each "Oh God" coming from the bathroom. The moans and groans continued to get louder as the hour chimed on. A few crash and bangs later the bathroom was silent and everyone was thankful for that. The two men didn't realize how long they had been in the bathroom and would be in for a surprise when they returned to their luggage._

Steve and Danny were both exhausted from their escapade. They leaned against the bathroom stall examining the damage they caused.

"I hope you have the money to pay for all this damage you caused."

"What damage?" Steve innocently questioned as he examined the room.

"Really Steve? What damage?" Danny's arms began to flail punctuating his words. "The mirror is cracked, the towel dispenser is hanging off the wall, there's a crack in the tile and a dent in the bathroom stall."

Steve cracked a smile then said "Not that bad," as he pulled Danny on top of him. Both of them began laughing uncontrollably, not even taking in the fact that they were still naked…..in a public bathroom of all places. Steve leaned his head forward to give Danny a quick peck on the lips.

"Steve, I think we need to get dressed."

"You're probably right." After one more heated kiss, each man reluctantly pulled on their clothes and that is when they realized that that their shirts were pretty much ruined.

"I can't believe you ripped my shirt in half!"

"I can't believe you ripped all buttons off of my shirt you crazy ninja Super SEAL!"

"Oooh crazy ninja Super SEAL….that's a new one Danno!"

"Really Steve….we just can't walk out in an airport terminal half naked!" Danny was beginning to rant again and Steve's only response was a contemplative smirk on his face. "Steve, did you hear anything I said?" Steve ignored Danny's question and pulled him out of the bathroom into a surprisingly empty boarding lounge. They could see their luggage sitting where they left it and the sound of a plane taking off. Danny and Steve walked over to the arrivals and departures board and noticed that their flight took off earlier than expected because the weather cleared up.

"Damn it Steve, it you wouldn't have so God damn horny, then we could have been on a flight back home right about now!"

"You weren't complaining an hour ago."

"That's before we missed our flight because you couldn't control yourself."

"Pffffttt...Danno!"

"Don't 'pfffttt' me dumb ass!"

"Now, now is that the way you talk to your tongue god." Steve sauntered over to Danny placing his hands around his hips and then slowly moving them down to cup Danny's perfectly rounded ass. Steve's hands covered the entirety of Danny's ass as he gave it a tender squeeze.

"I knew that would come back to bite me in the ass." Danny then grabbed the back of Steve's neck and pulled him in for a kiss not even realizing where Steve's enormous hands were positioned. It was a long drawn out kiss as their lips melded together becoming one. Grunts and groans escaped their lips and after a few minutes Danny pulled away.

"What's wrong Danno?" Steve stammered when his lover's lips escaped from the comfort of his lips.

"I think we need to book another flight before we get carried away again."

"There will be plenty of time for that later," Steve said as he grabbed Danny's arm once again and pulled him into the supply closet which was just a few feet from the bathroom. Clothes began to fly and before they knew it, they were naked once more. Danny and Steve laid together all sweaty and disheveled. Danny was wrapped in Steve's long toned arms feeling the rise and fall of his chest. He turned around and placed a kiss on Steve's content face. Steve's steel blue eyes widened in surprise and a goofy grin appeared on his face.

"You still mad at me Danno for making us miss our flight?" Steve's tone was sweet and sincere as he ran his fingers through Danny's luscious locks.

Danny responded by pulling Steve into an upright position and wrapping his legs around his torso while placing a gentle kiss on his neck. "How can I be mad at you after that? In fact, I think we should miss flights more often," Danny then gave Steve a quick wink as he pushed his partner back onto the floor and straddled him. Giggles soon escaped the two men's lips as they rolled around on the floor ready for round three.


End file.
